


Twinkling Lights

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: First Kisses [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16





	Twinkling Lights

                “Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper,” he says softly before his lips caress her cheek. Molly feels stunned at his sudden gesture. _The twinkling lights light up her face beautifully_ , he thought. Sherlock pulls back just for a moment before pressing his lips to hers, leaving them both breathless. A faint camera shutter sound is heard but ignored as he continues to kiss her. He never knew how wonderful this could be; allowing himself to let go and give his love to her.

                Her lips move with his once the initial shock wore off; tasting, nipping, licking. She squeaked in surprise when he slid his tongue between her lips, tangling with hers. If there was anyone else in the room, neither could be bothered to remember.  Sherlock pulled her tighter into his arms as her hands moved to his cheek and in his curls, respectively. A cough suspiciously sounding from John broke them apart. Breathless and flushed, they both realized they were not alone.

                “Right, well, I have documentation of this now,” Greg stated smugly, showing off the photo he took of Sherlock and Molly snogging each other senselessly. “It’s about time you get your head out of your arse.”

* * *

 

_Three years later_

                “I got this photo here; first time they ever kissed,” Greg mused, showing off the picture to Sherlock’s parents. The bride and groom were still dancing, unable to take their eyes off of one another.

                “I love you, Molly Holmes,” Sherlock whispered to her. He brought his lips down to the spot just below her ear that sent shivers down her spine.

                “I love you too,” she spoke breathily. They shared a kiss just as passionate as their first and everyone laughed when they saw Sherlock lift her in his arms and carry her away from the reception.

                “Guess that didn’t take long,” John chuckled.


End file.
